Weeds are a tenaceous plant which are extremely hard to eradicate except by the use of chemicals. Use of chemicals is dangerous to animals, hence not employed where they are present. The art has weed burners therein but they are extremely difficult to operate, contain no wheels, and have no forced air blowing therethrough. A patentability search disclosed only three patents, i.e. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,826,232, 1,943,218 and 2,454,365 in Class 47, Sub. 1.44, and Class 126, Subs. 271.1, 271.2 and 271.3.